Fallen Universe
by Volatile
Summary: A story written by me and Tidus's Lil Angel. It has both of our original characters in it and a new adventure for all of our favorites. Thanks go out to Mily for the review. Chapter 3 is up!!
1. Hey Girl

Legal acknowledgements: I, or we, or whatever, don't own FFX. I've said enough.  
  
Authors' Notes: This story is co-written by Tidus's Lil Angel but is posted under my name. We're taking turns writing the chapters so each one will be written a little differently. The story centers on Tidus & co. but it also includes our original characters Tawny and Kevin. Be sure to read Parallel Universe and Fallen Angel (even though they're not finished) we just thought this might be interesting and fun. Anyway that's all I gots to say about it. Just read and enjoy the first ever FFX co-written story (if I'm wrong then i'm sorry to who ever did it first) WTVR just read and review. ~Kevin  
  
Note: If you're reading my chapters, you will notice the very guy-like mentality. This is because I am a guy and I think like one when I'm writing. So if you don't like guys, then skip my chapters and read Lindsay's although it may get confusing. Also anything marked with *__* the little star thingies is an inner monologue and or memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Fallen Universe By Cron'Dawg & Tidus's Lil Angel ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part I  
  
Chapter 1: Hey Girl  
  
As seen from the first person point of view.  
  
So much has happened in the last two years. The threat from Seymour is finally gone. There is a lot of recovery from what he did although he was no Sin. People are generally in good spirits. The only thing causing any sort of civil disobedience, are the riots that almost always go on after blitzball game win, loss, or tie. The police were having a tough time with those and although I'm sure that they would like to see blitzball put on hold for a while to calm things down, it'll never happen.  
  
It was the week after Yuna's marriage but not to Tidus. Some guy named Placeus who I had never heard of. It seemed kind of strange; I had had on of those all too common crushes on Yuna when I first got here. She's got some great genes, can't take that away from her. I knew Tidus was probably feeling the same way. Oh ya that's something I forgot to mention. After Yuna's pilgrimage, me Wakka, and Kimahri went to the Farplane to talk it out with Tidus.  
  
*Yuna was way too emotional for that one.*  
  
When we got there, Tidus showed, not told, us a way to get him back. Long story short we had to travel to this other land across the sea, and find the thing that brought Tidus back, for keeps. Anyway just keep in mind folks that the guy owes me big time.  
  
Unfortunately while we were gone, Yuna up and met that Placeus guy and fell in love, blah, blah, blah, and got married to the little wimp. Doesn't seem fair to me, you know, for Tidus. Then again, not much in life is fair. Yuna was in a pretty tough spot also but she wasn't going to just dump her new husband because Tidus decides he wants out of that everfucking Farplane.  
  
*Tough shit man.*  
  
Anyway, back to current events, I've been shacking up with Rikku for a while now. She'd have my head if she knew I was referring to it as shacking up but that's the best way I know how to say it. No, we haven't done THAT yet but I'll let you know when it happens. It's a good thing that Cid trusts me. I mean after all we are both kinda young even by Spira standards. So I've been spending most of my time at the newly reconstructed Home. This one's a little nicer than the last one. For starters it's not in the middle of the freekin desert and second it's a lot more plush thanks to the generous donations of the people of Spira after Sin was destroyed. I guess they all felt a little guilty for showing their backs to the Al Bhed for so long. Rikku and I got us a nice little apartment, just a floor down from Cid who, being Cid, put his on the top.  
  
*Maybe he doesn't trust me as much as I thought.*  
  
I turn seventeen in three days. Rikku already did, about three months ago. Tidus and Yuna are each almost twenty.  
  
*It's hard to believe that I've been here almost two years.*  
  
Rikku is having a birthday party for me. The invitation was extended to Yuna, Placeus, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. Some other people from around Home will be there, Cid is supposed to show up as well, and Tidus is apparently bringing his new *friend*. Rikku was gone hanging out with them for a while. She had actually been gone for a couple of weeks, but she came back like she always does. I don't think I could ever get rid of Rikku even if I wanted to.  
  
I think I love her. Its hard because we're both gone a lot, off doing things around Spira. She helped out Yuna with her wedding and dealing with Seymour and me well, I'm not even supposed to tell you what I've been doing, really secret stuff. Anyway, the little girl of a couple of years ago has done a lot of growing up, mentally, and physically. She still has her perky attitude although she's a little calmer these days, but she still has her little lapses where it seems like she just drank a gallon or two of coffee and the caffeine has got her bouncing off the walls. When that happens she can get pretty unpredictable which makes me like her even more. As far as her body, well Rikku got her wish. She looks more like Lulu every day if you know what I mean. No not quite like that but just enough so that you definitely stop and take notice. She gets a lot of stares.  
  
Placeus and Yuna seem pretty happy. Yuna's got a little one on the way and Placeus is off playing politics. He is the guy put in charge of setting up Spira's new government. He offered me a job as one of his advisors but I declined. I'm not even seventeen yet and he wants m to do more growing up than I'm ready to do. So for right now I'm gonna stay me. All in all though Placeus is a pretty good guy. He comes off kinda geeky sometimes but they guy tries.  
  
Wakka and Lulu, now there's something for ya. They've been together and broken up at least a dozen different times. Mostly due to Wakka saying something stupid and Lulu getting more pissed than necessary. I remember one time I was in a bar with Tidus and a couple of my buddies from Home, and Wakka comes in with Lulu in tow. What happened next was one of the funniest things ever. Not for Wakka and Lulu though. Lulu was having some eye trouble, apparently those eyes of hers weren't her real color after all.  
  
"Hey Wakka how's it goin?" I asked. "These are my friends Grocka and Slaccu."  
  
"Nice to meet ya. Guys this is my girlfriend Lulu." Everyone looks at Lulu and notices her ridiculously large eyeglasses. "She usually wears contacts."  
  
At this Lulu looked at him and slapped him as hard as she could with her moogle.  
  
"What? What did I say this time?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"If you don't know, then I'm certainly not going to tell you." Lulu responded.  
  
*Women, go figure. I never understand 'em.*  
  
Well right now they are 'on again' as they say. Maybe this one will work out better. I doubt it though.  
  
Kimahri, by the way, hooked up with a Ronso female and together, they've 'made' over forty kittens. The guy's a machine. Right now they're living up in the mountain taking care of their enormous litter.  
  
That leaves Tidus. I haven't really talked to him in a while and I'm looking forward to seeing him at the party and catch up on things.  
  
  
  
  
  
****Two days later****  
  
"Rikku you ready?" I yelled up the stair towards our room.  
  
"Ya, I'll be down in a second."  
  
The occasion called for semi-formal wear, mostly because Rikku loves to get dressed up and she planned the whole thing. I felt sufficiently uncomfortable in my jacket and dark blue khaki's. Rikku also came up with what I was going to wear.  
  
"Can't we just make it casual so I can wear something a little more comfortable." I asked as Rikku helped me put on my clothes.  
  
"No." she responded simply.  
  
"But it's my birthday." I retorted.  
  
"I don't care. You're gonna look nice because I want it to be perfect for you. Ok?" "Alright. You win." I said and then planted a kiss on her.  
  
"You know, if you would have done that before, I might have been inclined to let you wear whatever you wanted."  
  
I began to laugh.  
  
"Why do I never think of these things until you've already said them?"  
  
"It's because I'm smarter than you, sweety." She said innocently. I gave her my fakest pout face and even did the lip.  
  
"Sorry, I am not moved by the lip."  
  
With that I moved in and kissed her again. It started out like all of ours did, but after a minute or two, I parted her lips with my tongue and we began what my friend Grocka calls, "tongue twister." I like that name; it seems fairly apt. When we were done I pulled away and looked at Rikku she let out a small sigh and smiled.  
  
"So you're not moved by the lip huh?" I said giving her my biggest goofy grin.  
  
Rikku just smiled.  
  
"Come on lover boy, let's go downstairs. Everyone will be getting here soon."  
  
*****  
  
Everyone was there except for Tidus but he would show up any minute. The party was actually turning out to be pretty fun. As soon as Yuna walked through the door, Rikku seemed to revert back to her old self and said her usual "Yunie!!!" and ran at her. Placeus almost was knocked over by the flamboyant Rikku as she ran up to greet her cousin.  
  
"Yunie I missed you so much! What have you been up to? How's everything with Placie? Is he treating you ok? How are you feeling? When is the baby do?" Rikku said to Yuna in what seemed like one giant breath.  
  
Yuna looked a little befuddled but finally found some words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Or maybe just one word. I thought it was hilarious and busted out laughing.  
  
Wakka and Kimahri were digging into the appetizers set out on a small table. Wakka had put on some poundage since he quit blitzball and being a guardian. Kimahri looked like a million bucks.  
  
*I wonder why. The guy gets some every single night. I couldn't do that. I guess it's a benefit of being a Ronso, more stamina.*  
  
Everyone was supposed to show up at seven and it was seven thirty. When I was about to ask if anyone had heard from Tidus when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it and there stood Tidus in a suit coat like mine but with brown khaki pants on. He looked a little ridiculous. Standing next to him, with her hand in his, was a beautiful blonde haired girl with a pretty black dress on.  
  
"Tidus! Sup, man? Come on in and make yourself at home. Sorry about it being so hot in here but Spira doesn't have very good air conditioning." I said smiling. Tidus laughed and walked in with his "friend" behind him.  
  
"This is Tawny. She's my umm."  
  
"Girlfriend?" I finished for him.  
  
"Ya!"  
  
I walked over to where Tawny was standing and held out my hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." I said as she took my hand in hers.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Well make yourself at home and enjoy the party." I said to the pair as they walked in.  
  
Tidus told me all about how he met Tawny and how they fought Seymour together and defeated him. They seemed to click pretty well. I would be lying though if I didn't say I wasn't attracted to Tawny, but it happens. I had Rikku, who I am very happy with, and she had Tidus so nothing would ever happen.  
  
The party was getting a little rowdy around eleven and when Grocka and Slaccu, along with their dates, were smashing things in their drunkenness, I knew that it was time to wind things down. Everyone was a little disappointed to hear that the party was over but I eventually got everyone out of the apartment. The place was a mess and it took Rikku and I a couple of hours to clean it all up. When we were finished I was beat.  
  
"That was a fun night but I'm getting really tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said to Rikku as we sat on our couch. I got up and so did she.  
  
"Don't you want to open your present first?" she asked with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Can't it wait till the morning?" I asked.  
  
Rikku moved towards the door to our bedroom.  
  
"No. This is one present I think that you'll want to open tonight." She said as she motioned with her right pointer finger.  
  
"Who could refuse such a tempting offer." I said with a sly grin on my face.  
  
Since I couldn't think of anybody who would refuse it I followed her into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well there's chapter one. Ya I know it's pretty much a pointless one, but it was necessary to bring you up to date on what's goin on with everybody. If anybody was expecting a lemon out of that one, too bad. I don't write 'em. Besides you can probably do a much better job with your imagine than I could ever write. Lindsay will write the next chapter, so the writing style will be completely different. We'll see how it goes. Anyway review this story cuz it's good. 


	2. Objection

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing... probably never will... :'(  
  
A/N: Oh gawd, the first chapter was so obviously written by a guy, can't you  
  
tell? Haha, just playing. For the second chapter, we'll look into the  
  
female mind for a bit. I don't know if I'll do the rest of my chapters in  
  
first person but we'll see. Anyway, review please!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Fallen Universe By Cron'Dawg & Tidus's Lil Angel ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Objection  
  
"So Tawny, what do you think of Kevin?" Tidus asked me as we walked along  
  
the rocky path to our house. We lived together in the house I grew up in.   
  
It was much better than living in a big old mansion, that's for sure. I had  
  
the chance to rule over Chrisanta as sort of an apology from Lord Rhykii,  
  
but I declined. First of all, I was only eighteen and wanted to get out and  
  
see the world, and second, I knew I'd never be able to rule an entire region  
  
all by myself. Lady Veronica, my mentor, could do a much better job, so  
  
that's why I asked her to take my place until I was ready. She agreed  
  
without much thought. Although she was too proud and sophisticated to show  
  
it, I knew she was overjoyed.  
  
"He's nice," I replied thoughtfully. "He didn't say much though."  
  
"Ah, he was just playing host tonight," Tidus told me with a grin. "He's  
  
actaully a really nice guy if you get to know him better."  
  
"You know him long?" I asked. He hadn't told me very much about this Kevin  
  
guy before I'd met him, so the conversations we *did* have were quite short.  
  
"Sort of," he told me. "Wakka introduced me to him a little while after I  
  
washed up on the shore in Besaid."  
  
I nodded in acknowledgement. "Where's he from? I take it not from Spira  
  
right?"  
  
Tidus rubbed the back of his neck in his usual manner whenever he got  
  
nervous. "Well, uh... He's actually from another planet..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Another planet?" I echoed. I busted out laughing,  
  
but Tidus didn't. "Wait... you're serious? Kevin's from another planet??"  
  
"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but true."  
  
I shook my head. "Poor Wakka... He must've had a confusing day with the  
  
two of you tagging along. You saying you were from Zanarkand, Kevin saying  
  
he was from a totally different planet..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it."  
  
I smiled. I thought Kevin was a little weird myself, but I'd never say  
  
anything to Tidus. He really seemed to like the guy, but he seemed distant  
  
to me. Maybe Tidus was right though. He was busy taking care of everything  
  
at the party. I had to admit though, Kevin was sort of good-looking. But I  
  
was very happy with Tidus, the love of my life. We've been through too much  
  
together for me to ever let him go. Besides... Kevin seemed to be involved  
  
with Rikku...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Rikku!" I called in a singsong voice as I approached the front gate  
  
leading to the small yard. She was taking care of the small garden at the  
  
side of the house, but stood and threw her arms around me when she saw me.  
  
"Tawny!! Hi!!" I hugged her back and we both went to sit down in the  
  
chairs that were set outside. "I'm really sorry about not saying much last  
  
night, but I was just really under a lot of stress."  
  
"You? Stress? I don't think I've ever heard those two words used together  
  
before," I said with a laugh. She laughed too, but I knew she was serious  
  
about the whole stress thing. I heard footsteps coming up the path and  
  
soon, Kevin came striding towards us.  
  
"Hey Ri," he said as he bent down to kiss her. Ri? Since when did people  
  
start calling her Ri? Or was it just him that called her that? He turned  
  
to me. "Hey Tawny," he said with a nod. I smiled back and said hello. I  
  
saw the way he looked at my friend as he sat down and inwardly sighed.   
  
Boys...  
  
"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but... Are you two dating or  
  
something?" They glanced at each other then smiled back at me. Kevin took  
  
her hand.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I simply nodded. What else could I do? I felt funny sitting there watching  
  
the two lovebirds hold hands. I mean I love romance as much as any other  
  
girl, but for some reason, this was just different. Rikku was always this  
  
bubbly bundle of energy. It was hard for me to think of her as a hopeless  
  
romantic. Then again, it was hard for me to think *I* was a hopeless  
  
romantic.  
  
"What are you doing up this way?" Kevin asked me as I snapped back to  
  
reality.  
  
"Oh, I was just coming up to see Rikku. I didn't get a chance to really  
  
talk to her last night. Or you for that matter," I said with a small smile.  
  
He smiled as well. "Yeah sorry about that. There were more people than I'd  
  
expected."  
  
"It's okay. I understand. Oh! And I meant to ask you, Yuna and Placeus  
  
are going on their honeymoon in a few days. Me and Tidus were sort of  
  
thinking it would be nice to see them off, would you guys wanna come too?"  
  
Rikku and Kevin exchanged glances, seeming to be asking one another with  
  
only their eyes if they agreed on coming with us. "Sure! That'd be great!"  
  
Rikku exclaimed with a grin.  
  
I smiled back and gave a nod. "Okay then, we'll all meet at the docks the  
  
morning they leave?"  
  
They both nodded. "You'll have to let us know when they're going," Kevin  
  
stated.  
  
"I will. I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of Yuna without much trouble,"  
  
I said with a smirk. "She wanted to keep it a secret, but I'll find out."   
  
The two of them smiled at me and suddenly I wished Tidus was there as well.   
  
Why was I so freaked out about being there with them by myself? Rikku was  
  
the same old Rikku I'd always known and loved like my own sister, and Kevin,  
  
well... he was just someone I'd have to get to know better, that's all.   
  
Nothing to feel awkward about right?  
  
"You wanna stay for lunch?" Rikku asked me as she stood.  
  
"No, that's okay," I replied quickly, standing as well. "I uh... have a lot  
  
to do today. A lot of errands to run." I was lying, but thankfully neither  
  
of them realized that.  
  
"Okay then. We'll see you later then." Kevin didn't say anything else, but  
  
nodded a goodbye and they both entered the house. I let out a sigh and  
  
headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The six of us stood together at the dock, exchanging hugs as the last few  
  
people boarded the boat. "I'm gonna miss you Yunie!" Rikku cried as she  
  
threw her arms around our friend. Yuna looked like she was going to bawl.   
  
Ha, she never was good with goodbyes, even if she was only going to be gone  
  
for a month.  
  
She turned to me as more tears well up in her eyes. "Aw don't cry Yuna," I  
  
told her as we embraced. "It's only for a month, you'll be back soon."  
  
She let go of me and wiped her eyes. She smiled weakly. "I know, I think  
  
it's just because of the baby that I'm so emotional." I giggled and nodded  
  
in agreement. She seemed to feel better that I felt the same way as she  
  
did.  
  
Placeus came over to us and I hugged him goodbye as well. He was a good  
  
guy, plain and simple. I knew he loved Yuna a lot, just by the way he  
  
looked at her. He'd always been a great person though; he was my brother's  
  
absolute best friend. Everytime he and Yuna showed any kind of affection  
  
though, I saw a flash of jealousy wash over Kevin's face for a split second.  
  
But then he'd glance over at Rikku and look happy again. I wouldn't say  
  
anything about to anyone though, probably not even Tidus.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go Yuna," Placeus told her. The two of them  
  
began walking up the ramp and disappeared within the crowd of people.  
  
"Where'd they say they were going again?" Tidus asked me.  
  
I brushed the golden hair out of my eyes. "Um, I think someplace called  
  
Vaghney Island..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*What they did to my brother is unforgiveable. They think they can just get  
  
away with it so easily? Well they most certainly thought wrong. I will  
  
avenge my brother's sending by destroying them all. He will not have died  
  
in vain...*  
  
  
  
How was it? Okay maybe it was a little bit short, but my computer was  
  
really being a brat lately and everytime I'd try to work on this, it would  
  
freeze and I didn't wanna risk losing what I already had. Sorry for all the  
  
rambling... Anyway please review and I'll see you in my next chapter!!   
  
Bye!!! 


	3. All Washed Up

Author's Notes: Ya, I'm back. Aren't you glad? If you were expecting an update sooner, too bad cuz us writers have lives, believe it or not. So ya this is umm. chapter 3, ya! Ok so here it is. Read it and review it or I'll feed you to the ill tempered sea bass! ~Kevin  
  
Quote of this chapter: What do you mean we don't have torpedoes? We could be ambushed by. a puma! ~ Dagget (Angry Beavers)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Fallen Universe By Cron'Dawg & Tidus's Lil Angel ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: All Washed Up  
  
Yuna stood on the deck of the cruise ship that had been recently constructed by the Al Bhed. She and Placeus chose its maiden voyage for their honeymoon. The enormous ship could hold an overly large amount of people, so many in fact, that you could probably fit everyone from Besaid and Kilika in it comfortably. The large white liner had set to sail a month after Yuna and Placeus' wedding. Although most couples usually don't wait that long, a lot of things came up in the mean time that made them wait. Yuna was standing at the ships starboard side, watching the sun set into the ocean. She was wearing a white evening dress and she kept her hair unbound, letting the breeze play with it as she stood waiting. Finally Placeus came from behind her and embraced her. Without saying a word they looked out at the ocean, at the amber sunset that was reflected in the water, and in their eyes. They were happy there, but all along, Yuna's mind kept drifting off. Her mind was filled with what if's.  
  
But there was another person there, someone they couldn't see. What this person was thinking about was very clear. This mouse-like man was looking at the pair from his cover within a life boat. The fabric covering the lifeboat was lifted up just enough so that he could peer at them.  
  
*No better time than now.* he thought, as he pressed a whistle to his mouth.  
  
The sound that emanated from the whistle was so faint that only a person actually listening for it could have heard it. Fortunately enough for the mouse-man, someone had been listening, three someone's in fact. Upon hearing the whistle's cry, three men, dressed in black from head to toe, shot from out of the shadows. They ran over to where Yuna and Placeus were standing together. The first man pulled a garrote wire from his pocket and positioned it around Placeus's neck and pulled back hard. Placeus was so startled that he didn't even make a sound. Yuna, feeling Placeus being torn away from her, turned around quickly, only to see the other two men approach her swiftly. One of them had a small cloth in his hand. The other had a small handgun and he was pointing it right at Yuna's forehead. Yuna let out a scream but the cloth that the second man had been holding quickly stifled it. He completely covered Yuna's mouth and nose with the cloth. Yuna could smell the chloroform on the cloth and almost immediately fainted.  
  
Placeus had been struggling with the wire around his neck while Yuna was being taken away. The two mean brought her to another part of the ship that he couldn't see. He was trying to call for help but the wire wouldn't let any air escape. He felt himself getting lightheaded. When he felt like he was about to fall unconscious, he felt a blow to the back of his head, and then he was.  
  
The mouse-man had witnessed the whole thing from his cover. The entire ordeal had only lasted a few seconds. When it was finished, he hopped out and shuffled over to the man wearing the black coveralls.  
  
"Alright, I delivered them to you. Now hand over the money." He said in his high-pitched, squeaky voice.  
  
"Here you are." The man said in a deep throaty voice. "Be prepared. We may require your services later. We will contact you." He said while giving the mouse man his money.  
  
The ship wasn't crowded so no one was there to witness the kidnapping. The mouse-man didn't see where the men went but he didn't see them for the rest of his trip. The ship would be back in Luca in a day. By then the ship's crew was looking desperately for Yuna and Placeus, but they were never found. One of the crewmen found several spots of blood on the deck, but this was their only clue as to the whereabouts of the newlywed couple.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuna and Placeus were due back in Luca in less than an hour. Tidus, Wakka, and I, were meeting them there. Rikku and Lulu were out shopping somewhere, and Kimahri was back in Gagazet.  
  
The three of us walked along Luca's busy streets toward the docks. On the way we passes up the enormous Blitzball stadium.  
  
"One of these days you guys gotta teach me to play." I said to Wakka and Tidus as we walked on.  
  
"Alright, but blitz is pretty tough, ya? It aint gonna be easy bruddah." Wakka said.  
  
"I know I've seen you guys play. I just wanna learn."  
  
"Alright we'll start you up when Yuna gets back." Tidus said as we sauntered through town.  
  
We walked on for another mile or so, talking about various unimportant things.  
  
"So Tidus, where's Tawny at? I thought she would want to be here too."  
  
"She said she had some things to take care of, but she told me she would meet us at the bar later." Tidus said motioning towards Luca's famous liquor bar. I loved it because the drinking age in Spira was sixteen.  
  
"So how are you two doin anyway? You been sleepin together or anything?" I asked causing Tidus to blush furiously. Rikku and I hadn't really I was just trying to embarrass him.  
  
"Umm." he began.  
  
"It's alright if you haven't bruddah. Me and Lu have only done it once."  
  
"You have?" Tidus asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Ya, they did. Rikku and I were visiting Besaid and our house was right next door. We could hear everything."  
  
"Everything?!" Wakka asked, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Ya everything, including Lulu screaming at you and hitting you with that sphere." I said showing Wakka my biggest grin.  
  
"Are you sayin that you and Rikku never get in fights?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Not ones involving blunt objects and four letter words." I said beginning to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry about it Wakka, I won't tell anybody."  
  
"I won't either." Tidus added.  
  
We walked to the dock that Yuna's boat was supposed to arrive on. When we got there, the boat was docked with crewmen running around performing their various duties, but something struck me as odd about their behavior. They seemed a little more rushed than usual. One of the crewmen saw us approaching and ran back onto the ship. A few minutes later, a man dressed in a captain's uniform ran over to us.  
  
"You are Yuna's friends right?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"Ya. Why?" Tidus replied.  
  
"Well." the man in the captain's uniform began, "there's been a problem."  
  
"What?! Out wit' it, ya?? Wakka asked in his thick Besaidian accent.  
  
"Two nights ago, Yuna and her husband were out on the ship's deck but in the morning they were gone."  
  
"What do you mean gone?" I asked.  
  
"That's just it, they're gone. We've been looking frantically for them. The only clue we could find was a spot of blood on the deck near where they were last seen." the captain said looking hopeless.  
  
"I knew that Placeus guy was a little off." I said, quietly, to Tidus and Wakka.  
  
"Hey brudda relax, we don't know what really happened, ya? We gotta go take a look around the ship for 'em." He turned from me to look at Tidus. "I want you to go find Rikku, Lulu, Tawny, and Kimahri and get 'em over here real quick!"  
  
"Alright I'll be back pretty soon." With that he ran off to the other end of the dock and into town.  
  
Wakka turned to watch him leave and then looked back at me.  
  
"C'mon ya? Let's go find her." 


End file.
